Anna Heart
by FallenFireDemons
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a secret singer but when shes at school shes a shy girl who has a crush on the hot popular Percy Jackson. But what'll happen when she has to sing during Music class and end up doing the talent show and people get suspicious? Will they all know her secret or will the popular girls make more fun of her? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeths POV**

Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase but on stage I'm Anna Heart. It's easy to change into a different person, I just have to put on blue contacts and straiten my hair and boom 'What's up, I'm Anna Heart.'

It's kinda weird because when I'm Anna I'm not afraid at all but when I'm Annabeth I'm shy as hell.

I only have 5 friends who is Thaila Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Juniper Green **(I don't know her real last name)**, and Conner and Travis Stoll. Thaila is the only one who knows my secret because she's my best friend... and 'cause she lives with me so I had too. She also knows that I have a huge crush on Percy Jackson, who is also her cousin.

Percy Jackson is the most popular guy at school, every girl wants him and I'm one of them. But Drew, the selfish witch, is doing everthing she can to make sure that Percy is hers.

Well now that's done, mine day begins by my annoying alarm clock going off. I got up and change into a gray shirt with an owl on the front, blue skinny jeans, and black high top convers. I went down stairs to the kitchen to find Thaila glaring at bacon.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I grabbed the carton of juice from the frige

"The damn bacon won't freaken cook" She turn to face me with one elbow on the counter and the other hand on her hip. She was wearing her 'Death to Barbie' shirt, with black shorts, knee high Doc Martins, and her favorite sweater with fury cat ears on the hood.

"Well, you do have to fry them, they don't do it own there own" I rolled my eyes. I got out 2 cups and pour some juice. Mmmmm juice.

"So... You gonna cook them?" Thaila push the bacon towards me. I check my IPhone to see it's 7:50 and school startes at 8:25. Crap.

"No, we have to go now or we're going to be late... again" I drain the rest of the juice and grabbed my bag and keys.

"Can we please take the motorcycle?" We got them yesterday because Thaila wanted one or she will die. I shrugged and grabbed the other keys. "YAY" Thaila yelled. I smiled.

We walked to the garge and got on our harleys. Thailas has an all black one with 'Tears from the Heart' on the front and under it has a picture of a heart that has stitches going down the middle, a tear on one side, bandges shape like a cross on the other side, and has black wings with blood dripping from the tips.

Mines all gray and in the front it saids 'Owls sees and knows everything' with an owl under the words, it had glasses on and a feather (that was suppose to be a finger) pointing at his head.

We put our helmets on and rode off to Goode High. When we got their and parked the bikes everyone was staring at us. I started to get unconfontable.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken these" I whisper to Thaila

"Oh well, let them stare" Thaila smiled at the people. I hurried got my bag and folder full of my songs and fast walk to the school with my head down. I'v been writing a new song called 'Best Friend Brother'. It's about how I'm in love with my best ffriend brother but in this case its my best friends cousin. I could have use cousin instead of brother but that'll be weird.

I was so wrapped up in my mind that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped in to someone. Me on the bottom and the other person on top. My folder flew out of my arms, my bag breaking my fall.

"I'm soooo sorry, I didn't see where I was going" I open my eyes, which I close during the fall, to meet sea green ones.

We just stared at eachother for who knows how long but I blinnked. I blushed cherry red.

"I-It's okay. Umm..." I didn't know what to say. Percy, the Percy that I had a crush on since we were 12, was laying on top of me. I was scream with joy and fear inside.

He blinked "Oh umm... Sorry again" He got off me and offer me a hand which I took and I swear I felt a shock. We let go. "Umm... I'm Percy Jackson" He greeted

I open my mouth but close it and open it again. I was so nerves that I just smiled weakly and bent down to pick up my papers that fell out of the folder. "Let me help you" He said and started to help. He picked up 2 sheets since they're the only ones left on the ground "Did you wright this?" He ask.

"Umm... Er... Yeah I did" I stutter out. _I am an idot. _Was the only thing I was thinking.

"This ones really good" He gave me the sheets. It was the new song I finish yesterday 'Ignorance'.

"Umm... Thank you" I put them back in the folder

"I never got your name" I was going to answer but the bell rang so I smiled and ran off to my first class, music.

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

When I walked in Thaila was already in her seat, looking for something in her bag. I walked over there and sat next to her. "What you looking for?" I ask

"My guitar pic. I can't find it anywhere" She said. Did I mention that Thaila plays guitar?

"Did you check your pockets?" I ask. She sat up strait and check them. She pulled the chip out "Oh" She smiled a small smiled. I chuckled.

I took out the song I was working on and was almost done. When the class was about 2, 3 minutes done I was done.

"Ms. Chase what were you writing down that was so important then my class?" The teacher Ms. Davis ask

"Umm..." _Stupid_

Drew looked over my shoulder and started laughing "She's writing a song" I looked down blushing.

"Would like to sing this 'song' you wrote?" My head shot up my eyes wide

"N-No thank y-you" I stutter out

"Well you must or you can go to detention for not pay attention when I was talking" She threaten. I stood up and walked slowly to the front. I gave the music sheets to the key board player and the drummer. I turn to Thaila and gave her a pleading look. She sighed and got up and put her a guitar strap over her shoulder. I looked at her.

"I can't do this" I whisper to her

"Yes you can. Just close your eyes and imagine your Anna Heart, okay?" I nodd. I turn to see Ms. Chase holding a mic for me. I took it. I breath in an out. I close my eyes and imagine I was Anna Heart. The band started to play then I started to sing, with my eyes still close.

_Call you up when I know he's at home,_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should i get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

I looked at Thaila, she smiled. I took a breath, kept my eyes open, and smiled to the class.

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_My best friend brother is the one for me_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_A punk rock dummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just can't get him out of mind and _

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_My best friend brother is the one for me,_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

I started to dance alittle around

_I kinda think that I might be his type_

_Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what's he thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see them this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her know_

By know everyone was either dancing or singing along.

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_My best friend brother is the one for me_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_A punk rock dummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just can't get him out of mind and _

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_My best friend brother is the one for me,_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

I got up all my courage and I imange, with all my heart, that I was Anna. I walked over to where Percy was sitting and sat next to him. I put my head on his shoulder, I was beat red. I could feel the glare that Drew was giving me.

_Cause he's such a dream_

_Yeah_

I got up and walked over to Thaila and put my arm around her. She winked. I rolled my eyes

_And you know what I mean_

_If you weren't related_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_My best friend brother is the one for me_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_A punk rock dummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just can't get him out of mind and _

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeah_

_My best friend brother is the one for me,_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

When I was done, I hurried to my seat, got all of my stuff, and head strait to the door to see almost the whole school was there, even the teachers. My eyes went wide. I hung my head and head strait to the bathroom, making sure nobody follow me. I press myself against the wall and slide down, breathing hard_. _Then the bathroom door open. My breath caught in my throat. I sighed in relief when it was just Thaila, Racheal, and Junpier.

"Annabeth Chase, when were you going to tell us that you can sing? Especially when you sound almost just like Anna Heart?" Rachel yelled/ask me

"I-I didn't think I was that good" I said thinking of a good excuse.

"Not good? Annabeth you were amazing! Did you see Percys face when you put your head on his shoulder? He was red all over and had a big smiled on his face." Rachel finish

My eyes went wide (again) "He did?" I ask

Thaila smile a knowing smile and nodd. I wanted to scream and dance with joy but I just smile alittle and got up. "Come on before we're late" When I went out the door everyone was staring at me. I hung my head and hurried off my next class with my friends behind me trying to keep up.

**Lunch**

Finally lunch! During the last 2 periods, everybody either tried to talk to me or tried to sit next to me. It was getting really annoying. I got my lunch and headed to our table. Travis, Conner, Junpier, Racheal, and Thaila was there already. I sat next to Jumpier.

"Hey, Annie, you're really good singer, yew know?" Conner said

"First, don't called me Annie. Second, don't talk about. Everyone been trying to talk to me about it and it's getting really annoying." I put my head on the table

"It's okay Annabeth. You know what'll cheer you up?" Junpier ask

"What?" I mumble

"Me and Rachel got tickets to Anna Hearts consert, tonight!" I sighed. Ever time they gets tickets to that they always ask me and Thaila but we'll make an excuse so we won't go.

"I can't tonight" I said my head still on the table

"Why not? You always have plans when we ask you" Racheal said

"It's a family thing. And yes Thaila has to go" Jumpier sighed in frustration

"Sorry" Thaila said

"You can give me the extra tickets. I got a date tonight and she really wanted to go to the consert but it was sold out" Travis said

"Wait! You have a date? Shocker" Thaila said with her hand on her chest and the other one on her mouth

"Ha ha but I do her name's Katie"

"Katie Garderner?" I ask taking my head off the table

"Yeah" Travis said dreamy

"Isn't she one of Drews minions?" Rachel ask

"Yeah. But Katie is really nice, even ask Conner" We turn to looked at him

"He's right, she's really nice we're next door neighbor. I don't even know why she's friends with Drew. But Travis here had a crush on her since he was 11" We laughed. Travis glared at his brother. Rachel turn to me and was about to say something but the bell rang.

"Bye see you guys later" I ran out of the cafeteria so I don't have to answer Rachels question on why can't go tonight. _If only they knew._

**Hope you like it!Song is Best friend Brother by Victoria Justice**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I only have time for one more song" There was alot of aww's. "But I'm gonna sing my new song that's gonna be on my new album, wanna hear it?" I was answer by alot of screams and yells. I laughed, I told the band to start.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own me_

_It's circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gravel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well' it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well' it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happen_

_Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_The same tricks that, that oce fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all me fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same _

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well' it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well' it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well' it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well' it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

"I hope you all like it." Screams, yells "Thank and good night." I went off stage and hurried off to my dressing room before I get mob by fans. When I got in, Thaila was sitting on the couch drinking a Coke.

"So, you like the new song?" I ask. I went to the mirror and took out my contacts.

"Hells yeah I did" We laughed.

There was a knock on the door and someone came in. "Hello, Miss Heart. A man name Poseidon is here with his son" A guard said

"What does he want?" I ask, looking for my other contacts.

"He said that he wanted to talk to you about performing at some school" _Where are those contacts_

"Bring him in" I said "Thaila have you seen my other contacts?" I turn to look at her

"I think you put some in your bag" I looked around for my bag and found it on the coat rack. I grabbed it and walked back to the mirror. There was another knock on the door. "Come in"

"Hi, Ms. Heart. I'm Poseidon Jackson and this is my son Percy" I froze. "Thaila, what you doing here?"

"Oh..um..I'm Annas best friend" I went back to finding my contacts, hoping there in here.

"You didn't tell me that" I know that sweet deep voice anywhere

"Well I didn't want a coward around me all day now do I?" he sighed.

"Just give me minute" I said. _Where is - Ah here they are_. I put them in. I turn around to see everyone sitting on the couch. I sat on the chair in front of the mirror. "So, whats up?"

"Well, I was wondering of you would like to perform during a talent show at Goode High School?" Poseidon said. Oh crap.

"Umm... Why, are you the principle?" I ask even though I know he's not

"If he was my life would be hell" Percy said. His dad glared at him. I giggle while Thaila rolled her eyes and hit Percy on the back of his head. "Ow"

"No I'm not but I am in charge of the show. I wanted to make a show they will never foget so I thought why not ask Anna Heart? So would you do it?" He ask

"Who is going to be in this talent show?" I ask. I don't know why but I got curious. He took out a note book from his back pocket

"Drew and her girls, Alyssa Gee, Michael King, Alex Evens and his band, and Jackie Lee" He read off. I grabbed my water bottle and took a few sipps

"Don't forget about Annabeth Chase" Percy said. I took a spit take and the water went all over Thaila.

"What the hell?" Thaila yelled but Percy and his dad didn't seem to notice

"That one girl that you are always talking about?" Poseidon ask with a little smirk while Percy blushed. I tried not to either but I did feel my cheeks getting a little hot.

"Awww does wittle Percy have a crush?" Thaila laughed while pinching his cheeks and giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes and the heat on my cheeks grew a little hotter.

"Shut up and yes her" Percy said his blush growing

His dad looked at me "And Annabeth Chase. So would you do it?"

"I'll think about it. Give me your number and I'll give you mine if I cancel or you found someone else" I said and we switch numbers "Now, Thaila told me that this Annabeth doesn't like to do anything with people watching her" _True so true_

"I know but she sang a really awesome song during music class today and she has the most amazing voice I've ever heard so I thought why not show people that she isn't always shy and awkward but smart and beat- ahem I mean pretty." He blushed deeper

"Awww, Uncle P Percy has a crush on my best friend" Thaila and Poseidon laughed while Percy blushed so deep that it looked like all his blood went to his head. I blushed pink and looked down pretending I was looking at Poseidon's number.

"Well we better go. Come on, son" Percy dad said and they both left. I waited for 5 minutes and scream with with happiness "HE THINKS I'M PRETTY!" I screamed with a big smile on my face.

"Well duh" Thaila said with a eye roll but smiled "Now come on, we have school tomorrow and I'm super tired" she yawned.

I laughed and nod.

* * *

I was at my locker when there was tap on my shoulder and turn and smiled at Rachael. "What's up?" I ask

"Oh nothing just little irritated 'cause you didn't tell you were going to be in the talent show which is in 2 days" She said with frown

"I'm sorry but I didn't know either Pe- Thaila put my name down without telling me and just told me yesterday" I said with a weak smile trying to hide my slip up

She didn't seem to notice "Yeah whatever just next time tell me right away. You know how I hate when you keep secrets from me." She sighed

I nod. Then the bell rang "I'll see you later, okay?" I hugged her. She nod and walked to her class. I sighed again, I shut my locker and walked to music class. When I walked in everybody was talking, jumping around, and very loud. I guess we have a sub today. I took my seat by Thaila who was turning her guitar. She turn and smile a hello and I smiled back.

"Look I thought this might be a good tune" She started to play few notes, I took out some sheets of music and started to right down the notes.

"That's really good. You want to go to the gym, I don't want anyone hear me sing again" I said, she nod and gather her things. I got up and ask the sub if we could, she just nod and wave. I walked outside waiting for Thaila. When she came out we walked to the gym.

After about 15 fifteen minutes we had a song. "Play it from the beginning and play it strait through" She nod. She plugged in her guitar and I walk up to the mic which was plugged in too.

_[Chorus]__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1]__  
__You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:]__  
__She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:]__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]__  
__I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_[Bridge]__[Chorus]__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

_[repeat]__[Chorus x2]__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

"That does sound good" Thaila said "Is that what you going to sing at the talent show?"

"No I'm going to sing Take a Hint and your singing with me" I said

"But-" She tried to protest

"No" She pouted and I laughed

But little did we know that someone was at the back of the gym in the shadows, smiling a knowing smile.

**Hope you like it! The song was Ignorance by Paramore and Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days and people are still talking about my song I sang during music class and they can't wait for the show tonight. Yup I called Poseidon yesterday saying that I'll do it so everyone got a ticket to see the show. It starts in a hour and I'm freaking out.

The Anna Heart clothes are in the storage room by the stage so I can change really quick, my hair is already straiten but is in a ponytail, I had a black shirt on that saids ' I heart Nerds' with a pair of blue skinny jeans and black flats.

Thaila had a 'Team Edward Scissor Hands' shirt on with black pants and skeleton hands on the butt with all black high top converse. **(I have that shirt and pants!)**

"You ready for this?" Thaila ask

"Not really" I said pacing in the green room which wasn't green but blue but the teachers said its a green room

"Don't worried you'll do fine, Annabeth" Thaila said with a smile. I sighed and sat next to her on the couch.

After the first 4 groups were done it was our turn. I was behind the right curtain and Thaila was behind the left curtain. I took a big deep breath and waited for the song to start

"And now Annabeth and Thaila are gonna sing Take a Hint" There was like 11 claps but I didn't care about that all I did care about was that the music started to play.

**(Bold Annabeth **_Fancy Thaila _Underline Both_**)**_

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like **

**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right **

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite _

_But it always seems to bite me in the – _

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot 

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not 

**Y****ou had me at hello, **

**then you opened up your mouth **

_And that is when it started going south _

_Oh! _

Get your hands off my hips,

'fore I'll punch you in the lips 

Stop your staring at my— 

Hey! 

Take a hint, take a hint 

No you can't buy me a drink, 

let me tell you what I think 

I think you could use a mint 

Take a hint, take a hint 

La, La, La…. 

T-take a hint, take a hint 

La, La, La…. 

**I guess you still don't get it, **

**so let's take it from the top **

_You asked me what __my sign__ is, _

_and I told you it was _

_Stop_

**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped **

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht 

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 

or I'll punch you in the lips 

Stop your staring at my— 

Hey! Take a hint, take a hint 

No you can't buy me a drink, 

let me tell you what I think 

I think you could use a mint 

Take a hint, take a hint 

La, La, La…. 

T-take a hint, take a hint 

La, La, La…. 

What about "no" don't you get 

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested 

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

_I'm gonna count to three and _

**Open my eyes and **

You'll be gone 

_One. _

**Get your hands off my— **

_Two. _

**Or I'll punch you in the— **

_Three. _

**Stop your staring at my— **

Hey! 

**Take a hint, take a hint **

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think 

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

**Oh...**

Get your hands off my hips, 

or I'll punch you in the lips 

Stop your staring at my— 

Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint 

I smiled at the crowd when there was a big cheer. When we walked off the stage Thaila pushed me to the storage closet. I change in to a pair of gray skinny jeans and a long strap red and white shirt and kept my black flats on, I put my hair down and combed it out and put my blue contacts on. I knocked on the door to let Thaila know that I was done. After about 1 minute she open the door, she gave me a mic to put in my ear and pushed me to the stage. When I got there I saw Drew about to sing the new song on my new album, 'Skater boy'.

_He was a boy,she was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her,she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well but all of her friends, stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes. He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy he wasn't good enough for her she had a pretty face but her head was up in a space she needed to come __back__ down to earth Five years from now, she sits at __home__ Feeding the baby she's all alone She turns on T.V., guess who she sees Skater boy rocking up MTV She calls up her friends, they already know And they've all got __tickets to__ see his show She tags along, and stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down _

Then I had I great idea of making my entrance. I walked over to Thaila and told her my idea while Drew kept singing

_He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slammin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? _

By now I was sitting next to Percy, who was sitting next to Nico (his best friend). Drew was standing in front of Percy and boy did he look terrified so he didn't notice me yet. I check my mic and wink at Thaila.

_He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slammin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? _

I nod to Thaila and she turned off Drews mic while she was danceing, man I feel sorry for Percy. Once she was about to sing I slung my arm around Percys shoulder and started to sing

_Sorry girl, but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be _

I stood up and made Drew walk backwards

_There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside He's just a boy and I'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious? _

By now we were on the stage and I turn to the crowd and they yelled and cheered when they saw the famous me.

_We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each others world! I'm with the skaterboy YOU said see ya later boy _

_I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know. I'm with a skaterboy YOU said see ya later boy _

_I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About the girl you used to know._

I smiled at everyone and took a glance at Percy, he was red at a strawberry but had this look in his eyes like he was trying to figure something out. I looked at Drew and gave her my sweetest smile but she didn't do anything just stand there with her mouth open and eyes wide like plate. After a second or two she closed her mouth and smiled back like she had something planned and walked off staged with her friends right behind her. I looked over at Thalia but she just shrugged and mouthed 'Play another song'. I nod. But I ran towards Thalia and dragged her back on stage and shoved a guitar in her hands. I told her the song I was going to sing. She nod and started to play.

_You think that we connect_

_That the chemistry's correct_

_Your words walk right through my ears_

_Presuming I like what I hear_

_And now I'm stuck in the_

_The web you're spinning_

_You've got me for you prey_

_Sorry I'm not home right now_

_I'm walking into spiderwebs_

_So leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

_A likely story, but leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

I started to walk down the stairs and dances with my fans.

_You're intruding on what's mine_

_And you're taking up my time_

_Don't have the courage inside me_

_To tell you, "Please let me be"_

_Communication, a telephonic invasion_

_I'm planning my escape..._

_Sorry I'm not home right now_

_I'm walking into spiderwebs_

_So leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

_A likely story, but leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

_And it's all your fault_

_I screen my phone calls_

_No matter who calls_

_I gotta screen my phone calls_

During Thalias guitar solo I grabbed on to Rachels and Junipers hands and dragged them on staged and went back down to grab Nicos and Percys hand and brought then on stage too. They started to dance.

_Now it's gone to deep (Now, it's gone too deep)_

_You wake me in my sleep (Wake me in my sleep)_

_My dreams become nightmares (Dreams become nightmares)_

_'Cause you're ringing in my ears_

_Sorry I'm not home right now_

_I'm walking into spiderwebs_

_So leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

_A likely story, but leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

_And it's all your fault_

_I screen my phone calls_

_No matter who calls_

_I gotta screen my phone call_

_Oooh, the spiderwebs_

_Leave a message and I'll call you back_

_I'm walking into spiderwebs_

_So, leave a message and I'll call you back_

_I'm walking into spiderwebs_

_It's all your fault, no matter who calls_

_I gotta screen my phone calls_

_It's all your fault, it's all your fault_

_No matter who calls, no matter who calls_

_I'm walking into spiderwebs so,_

_Leave a message and I'll call you back_

_I'm walkin into spiderwebs_

_Leave a message and I'll call you back_

_Ooh, it's all your fault_

_No matter who calls_

_I gotta screen my phone call_

_It's all your fault_

_No matter-matter-matter who calls_

_I screen my phone calls_

I started to fade to the end of the song.

_I'm walkin into spiderwebs_

_Leave a message and I'll call you back_

I smiled "Thank you so much for letting me perform tonight at this awesome school" I laughed at the looks everyone was giving me. "But sadly I have to go but I hope you guy had a awesome time" I turn to Rachel and Juniper and hugged them, they were so shock that they didn't what to do, so when I pulled back I told them "Don't be so surprise, girls. You have a lot more in the future." I winked at them and walked over to Nico.

I hugged him too and whisper in his ear "Better hurry up before she finds someone else" I let go of him. He had a look on his face saying he had no idea what I'm talking about but that blush couldn't fool me, I winked at him too.

I finally turn to Percy, I hugged him and was about to whisper in his ear like I did with the others but he beat me to it. "You be surprise on what you see"

**Thanks for the reviews but some said that they didn't no the last song and I forgot to tell who sang them. Take a hint by: Victoria Justice Skater boy by: Avril Lavigne and Spiderweb by: No Doubt**


End file.
